Home at Last
by Stun04
Summary: Oneshot Jate smut, set post island. Kate and Jack run into each other at a very odd place. My first off the island fic so wish me luck. Please read and review. Rated M so viewer discretion advised and all that.


Ok everyone this is little one-shot that I'm writing for Ella Jullian who won my little contest to be my 100th review for I Don't Believe You. Ella requested an off the island fluff and smut so hopefully this won't be a disappointment. This is also my first off-island fic so let's all hope for the best. Rated M for smut, please read and review.

**Home at Last**

Kate wasn't a stranger to shock and surprise. When she had been on the run shock and surprise usually jumped out at her when she was being arrested or betrayed by someone she trusted. She had lived on an island for a year in the middle of the Pacific that had polar bears, monsters and crazy island natives. However Kate could say she had never been more surprised sitting in the Los Angeles Police Department waiting to meet with her parole officer to see Jack Shephard at the station. No correct that to see Jack Shephard at the police station in handcuffs. Kate had to do a double take to make sure that the man was just someone who looked like Jack. After careful inspection, as good as that could be from across a crowded room, Kate knew it was him. In fact every nerve in her body was humming. That only happened when Jack was near; she had a year on the island to get familiar with that feeling.

She sucked in a sharp breath as she tried to watch him and see what was going on. She hadn't seen him in about 7 months. It was the day she got out of prison. She had turned herself in when they returned from the island. Jack had found her an attorney and she was able to get a reduced sentence and with good behavior she was out on parole after only 5 months in prison. Kate had felt guilty that she didn't get more time but the DA had made a deal understanding that she shouldn't have killed Wayne but they understood her pain. Plus being in a plane crash and surviving on an island for a year, where she did good things, made them plea her out. Jack had been waiting for her when she walked from the prison. He had always been there from the first step. It broke her heart to remember that day. She had told Jack she loved him but that she couldn't be with him, not yet anyway. She needed to straighten out and get used to her own life before she got into a relationship. Jack being the man he was had supported her decision and told her to find him when she was ready, that he would be waiting for her. She remembered how he told her he was proud of her and that he loved her. She knew that even though he understood her choice, she could still see the flicker of pain in his eyes.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, that was the opposite in fact. She wanted to be with Jack for the rest of her life. She knew through therapy in prison that before she committed herself to a relationship like that she needed to be emotionally and mentally healthy, and she knew that day outside of the prison she wasn't. She wanted to come to him whole not just half or almost put together. He deserved the full package and that was what she was going to give him. She used to keep track of him through Claire. Claire and Charlie had gotten married after returning from the island and Charlie officially adopted Aaron. Claire would talk to Jack at least two or three times a month, but for about the last three months she hadn't heard from him. When Claire had talked to him he would always ask about Kate with hope in his voice. Hope, Claire knew, for her to tell him Kate was ready for him. She would always imply not yet but he never gave up that hope.

That's when things happened out of everyone's control. Sawyer had shown up in town and looked her up. She had been happy to see her old friend and didn't mind catching up with him. They had eaten lunch at a sidewalk café and things were going well. That was until Sawyer asked her come back to Canada with him. Kate had politely declined saying not only was she on parole but she wasn't interested in becoming involved in any schemes or illegal activity. She was starting her new life out clean. Sawyer had gotten upset and they argued. Getting frustrated and annoyed Kate had gotten up to leave when Sawyer grabbed her and kissed her in some attempt to make her stay. She had pushed him away and told him to leave her alone. Unbeknownst to them though, Hurley had driven by and seen the kiss, he however didn't see Kate push him away. Soon gossip spread like wildfire that Kate and Sawyer were together, Matters were made worse when a paparazzi photographer had gotten a picture of the kiss. The headline had read Two Castaways Reunited & In Love. Unfortunately, the newspaper and gossip had gotten to Jack before Claire could. When she called him the phone had been disconnected and he was gone.

Kate was heartbroken when Claire told her that Jack had left town and no one knew where he went. She had hurt for him as well. He must hate her; he had put his life on hold and had waited for her without ever contacting or pressuring her. Then to believe she had hooked up with Sawyer, it must have been horrible for him. Everyone had kept an eye out for him; they knew the truth now so if anyone saw him they were to tell him there was never a Sawyer and Kate reunion. Kate had stuck to her rehabilitation though, not just for him but herself and she felt good. She had realized two weeks ago that she was in great health mind, body and spirit, and it would be a perfect time to be with Jack, except she couldn't find him.

So now she sat frozen at the LAPD feeling like she had been frozen in time. She tried to get a good look at him. He seemed ok, he looked thinner than before. She worried that he hadn't been eating because he was looking skinnier than he was when they got rescued. Kate shook herself out of her shocked state and stood. Suddenly she heard a door open behind her.

"Kate?" It was Ella her parole officer.

Kate turned to Ella and the woman noticed how pale Kate looked.

"Kate? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's him" she stuttered.

"Who are you talking about?" Ella asked confused.

"It's Jack, he's here." Kate had confided in Ella about her relationship with Jack and when he disappeared.

"Where?" The stunned officer asked.

Kate grabbed her arm and pointed out Jack. "Over there in the grey t-shirt talking to the police officer with the red hair. He's in handcuffs, why is he in handcuffs?" Kate asked slightly panicked. Ella patted her on the shoulder.

"Kate you need to calm down ok? I'll find out what's going on and I'll let you know. You have to stay here though ok? You can't interfere, so let me find out." Kate sat in the chairs watching Jack. She saw him look up and around suddenly. Kate felt her heart leap. She knew he could sense her; it also was probably because she was staring holes in the back of his head. She held her breath hoping he would turn around and see her, but he didn't. She looked up and saw Ella returning to her. She quickly stood to meet her.

"It's ok, he's not in any trouble. From what I understand he was mistaken for a criminal that is wanted and was at the airport where Jack was. They have it all straightened out and he's being released now." Ella said.

Kate felt a wave of relief that Jack wasn't in any trouble but then she felt a wave of panic. "Wait, he's leaving? Now?" Kate looked up to see Jack being released from the cuffs and could see the officer was apologizing to him. From what she could see Jack didn't seem too upset and shook the officer's hand. She watched as he started for the door. She looked at Ella panicked, he was leaving and this may be the only chance she could have to talk to him. She had her parole meeting though and if she misses just one she could end up back in jail. Ella looked at Kate who was in tears. She sighed, feeling bad for Kate, she has really worked hard since her release and Ella figured she could cut her a break.

"I want you back here tomorrow at this time understand?" Ella asked Kate. Kate looked at her confused for a second, "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to go after him?" she asked with a smirk. Kate broke into a huge grin and tore out of the room. She ran down the corridor and turned towards the front doors when she saw him. He had stopped at the drinking fountain and Kate couldn't help but just stop and watch him. Even after all this time with no contact Kate loved him just as much as she did back then. After a year on the island they had just started to open up to one another about their feelings. Then rescue came and she went to prison and everything after that was a mess between them. She watched as he stood and wiped his mouth and turned to head for the doors. Kate quickly moved.

"Jack!" she called out.

When Jack had landed in LA the last thing he expected was to be arrested and dragged to the LAPD. He took it with ease though, he had nothing better to do and he had no where to go so sitting in the station for a little time wasn't a big deal. After all they let him go which was the main thing. He stopped on his way out to get a drink from the water fountain, his throat was parched and the station was hotter than hell. The officer told him he could retrieve his belongings at the front desk so Jack's plan was to pick up his luggage and then figure out which hotel he was going to stay at for the night. He knew he could probably call any of his friends from the island for a place to crash, but Jack just couldn't do it. He felt bad for the way he left town but at the time he wasn't thinking real clear. The pain that he had felt seeing the picture of Sawyer and Kate followed by the phone call from Hurley breaking the bad news was just too much for him. His only objective was to just get as far away as possible, and he had done just that.

Within days he had his stuff packed and ready to go. He had left a lot behind as well. He had always expected to share his life with Kate so if he saw something he thought she would like he would buy it. He thought it would be nice surprise for her when she was ready to be with him. He was an idiot though. Kate didn't want him, perhaps she never did. All that time he was waiting for her he had thought it was because she needed time. Little did he know she was with Sawyer, he had felt like such an ass when he saw that picture in the paper. She probably thought by telling him she wasn't ready, it would be a nice way to blow him off. He didn't get it though and waited for her. So when he realized it was just a dream he took what he needed and left all of the things he had gotten her behind. He turned his keys into the landlord and was off to Africa where he would be working with Doctors Without Borders.

The demanding and sometimes dangerous work was just what Jack needed. He had been so busy that he only thought of her about once a day instead of her memory haunting him every hour on the hour. It was strange though, today sitting in the station, he could have sworn he felt her presence. He couldn't explain it but it felt like she was there. He figured it was just being back in the States that brought back the memories. He wasn't sure if he was going to stay in LA or not. The Chief of Staff and told him that his job would always be there for him, but Jack wasn't so sure. He had gotten some very good offers from New York and was seriously considering them. He figured he'd stop off in LA see his mother, stop into his old hospital and see some of his friends while he was there. He figured he better give Claire a call as well. Jack had never been one for talking to the survivors but Claire never gave him much of a choice calling him to check in and see how he was. He enjoyed the contact though; it was nice to talk to her and Charlie. Plus, Claire was the best source for how Kate was doing. He doubted he wanted to know the details of her and Sawyer, but Jack knew he'd ask about her anyway. He was a glutton for pain and punishment. He chuckled to himself this was all considering if Claire even spoke to him, he figured she'd be pretty upset with him for leaving without even a goodbye. Claire may look all cute and sweet but when she was mad, look out.

Jack stood up from the fountain when he got the feeling of Kate's presence again. He shook his head slightly; maybe moving to New York would be for the best. Maybe he'd be able to find some closure. He headed down the hall when he heard someone call his name.

"Jack!" he turned and felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his chest. There standing in front of him was Kate.

Kate took a sharp breath when he turned to her; she had been in such a hurry to see him that she didn't even think about what she'd say to him. She watched as his eyes widened slightly when he saw her and how he took a small step backwards as if he had lost his balance.

"Kate?" he asked softly. His voice sounded like music to Kate's ears. She nodded breaking into a huge smile. Her lips wavered slightly when she noticed him fidget and not meet her gaze. "Uh hey, how are you?" Jack said trying his best to control his voice and keep the emotion out of it. He felt like he was on one of those candid camera shows. He expected someone to jump out at him at any second.

"I'm good, you?" Kate said trying to reign in her excitement at seeing him. He was acting strange and Kate began to worry. Had he move on? Was he with someone new? Was he glad he hadn't gotten involved with her? All of these thoughts flew through her head causing her heart to take a swan dive in her chest.

Jack was looking at his shoes, it was too hard to look at her, she was just as beautiful as the day he first met her. It hurt him physically to see her and not have the right to pull her into his arms and hold her. That was Sawyer's right now. He cleared his throat, "Can't complain, uh are things ok?" he asked gesturing towards the station behind him.

Kate realized he was wondering why she was in a police station. Did that mean he still cared, even a little? "Oh no I'm not in trouble. I had a meeting with my parole officer today. Is everything ok with you? I saw you in handcuffs." Kate said taking a tentative step towards the fidgeting man.

He gave her a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head, a tell tale sign that he was feeling anxious. "Yeah that. It seems the police mistook me for a Brazilian drug lord. I get that a lot so I'm used to it." he said trying to make a joke. Kate smiled and giggled, Jack the drug dealer that would be the day.

Jack smiled at her giggle, he couldn't help it, it had been too long since he had heard her laugh. He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his feet. "Well I should probably get going; I have a couple places I still need to get to." Jack said trying to make a quick getaway. For all he knew Sawyer was here somewhere and he knew his heart wouldn't survive having to actually see them together.

"What?" Kate asked confused. "Wait, please don't leave. I've missed you Jack. I thought maybe we could catch up." She asked her eyes pleading with him. Kate held her breath as he seemed to think it over. What was going on? Why was this so awkward?

"Uh sure" he said, "I'm going to be in town for a couple of days, maybe we could grab some coffee." he said silently wondering if it would just be best to get on a plane now and not look back.

"Oh" Kate said disappointed, "I was hoping we could get together now, I mean we're both here."

"I'd love to Kate, I would but I just got in from Africa and I got dragged here. I haven't eaten or slept in about 2 days and I still need to get a room for the night. I doubt I'd make very good company." Jack said silently praying she would buy that.

"A room? Wait, Jack you don't have a place to stay?" Kate asked concerned.

"No, like I said I'm only staying for a couple days." Jack said.

"Well that's unacceptable Jack, you can't stay in a hotel. Why don't you stay with me?" Kate asked. She hadn't planned on saying that, but Kate hoped he would say yes, and then they could spend time together.

Jack felt like he was going to be sick, if there was a god he hated Jack at this exact moment. Going home with Kate to stay with her and Sawyer was the equivalent of sticking hot needles in his eyes. He suddenly had an image of him sleeping on the couch while Kate and Sawyer went to the bedroom together kissing and laughing. Jack could actually feel the bile rise in his throat; he had to get the hell out of here. "Uh thanks for the offer Kate, but I really don't mind a hotel. I've been living on a cot for the last few months so a nice big bed and room service sounds pretty good. Thanks for the offer though." Jack said quickly slightly turning as if to walk away. No such luck though Kate stepped closer to him grabbing him by he arm.

"Jack, please I insist and I have a guest room with a queen size bed and even though I may not be as good as a fancy hotel chef, I make a mean lasagna." Kate pleaded, gripping his arm tight. Neither one of them missed the jolt of electricity that shot through them when she touched his arm.

Jack was getting slightly frustrated, he just wanted to leave and go drink himself into a stupor in his hotel room. Why was she doing this? Even if she was over him, didn't it occur at all to her that maybe this was hurting him? Was she trying to be cruel? "Kate like I said I appreciate the offer, but…" Kate cut him off.

"Then accept my offer Jack, please?" she asked.

"Kate, I seriously doubt Sawyer would want me staying at the apartment with you guys" Jack said his voice slightly harsh. He didn't know if he should sigh with relief or cry when her hand let go of him as if she'd been burned. "Like I said, I appreciate the offer but I'm going to have to decline." He said fighting to just be polite and go.

"Sawyer?" Kate asked feeling confused. Suddenly she felt like she had been hit with a big bolt of lightening. Holy Shit, Jack still thought she had been with Sawyer. He thought they were together right now; this must be why he was acting so strange. Kate jumped and slightly yelled her voice hysterical. "No Jack! Wait you have it all wrong" she said. Jack stopped and she saw his shoulders slump slightly as if he was utterly exhausted. He turned back to her slowly as if he really didn't want to have the conversation they were about to have.

"Jack, I'm not with Sawyer." She said trying to make him listen to her, to make him understand.

Jack felt a rush of bittersweet emotions run through him. He couldn't help but feel some happiness at her not being with Sawyer, but the hurt that she had still chosen the conman over him still burned a hole through his heart. "I'm sorry to hear you're not together anymore" he said trying to sound like he meant it.

"Jack" Kate said, getting frustrated herself. "I was never with Sawyer, what Hurley saw and what that newspaper printed was all a big misunderstanding. By the time I even knew what happened Claire was calling to tell me you had left town. She had tried calling you to tell you not to believe what the stories were saying, but you were gone." Kate said, stepping close to him again. "I tried calling you but it was too late."

Jack took a deep breath, god it would be nice to just accept her explanation and just take her in his arms, but he couldn't. He had seen that photo and it wasn't a friendly peck on the cheek. "Look Kate. It's ok you don't have to make excuses. Our hearts go beyond our control and it's ok if yours went with Sawyer. Really you don't owe me any explanations, it's not like you and I were together or anything." He choked on those words, remembering how much he wanted to be with her, buying things for her, every day waiting for the phone call where she would tell him it was time. It wasn't her fault that he did those things, he had gotten carried away and it was his own fault he got burned in the end.

Kate felt the tears well in her eyes as he spoke. Everything was spinning out of control, this wasn't how this was supposed to happen. "I'm telling you the truth Jack. Sawyer kissed me, yes, but I pushed him away. I told him that I wasn't interested in him. I told him I was getting better for myself and you, so you and I could be together because I love you. I still love you." Kate whispered the tears finally breaking and gently running down her cheeks.

Jack felt the wind get knocked out of him, this whole time she had loved him and he had never even given her the benefit of the doubt. He had just packed up and left and never even bothered to check with her, to have faith in her when she told him she wanted to be with him. He had wasted all this time away from her because he was mad and hurt at her when in reality he was the scum. The emotions in him bubbled to the surface as he looked at her while tears were streaming down her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered his voice choked up. Kate looked at him and threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. To her utter relief she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly and hug her back.

"It's ok, it's ok" she whispered running her hands through his hair and across his back. "It doesn't matter anymore Jack, we're both here now." Kate closed her eyes and just gave in to the absolute pleasure of being back in his arms. She shivered as he ran his hands through her hair and pulled back slightly to look at her. She felt herself get lost in his beautiful brown eyes as she looked into his soul.

"I love you" he said staring her straight in the eyes. "I've never stopped loving you, I'm sorry I screwed things up so badly." Jack said, he was cut off by Kate pulling him down to her and meeting his lips with a forceful kiss. They had only shared a few kisses on the island and only one or two when they got back, this one topped all of them. They each poured the love they felt for one another into it as they held each other tight. Jack slipped his tongue into her mouth and was pleased to hear her small moan of pleasure. Suddenly he remembered that they were standing in a corridor of the LAPD and he regretfully broke away from her. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him confused. He squeezed her tight. "We're not exactly in the best place for this discussion" he said with a wink. Kate looked around and blushed as she realized how public they were.

She pulled away and took his hand in hers, "Come home with me?" she asked him huskily.

"Queen sized bed and lasagna?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I sleep in a king size." She said giving him a quick kiss and pulling him to the front door. Jack had to contain himself from throwing her against the wall and taking her right there.

Neither one really remembered the ride home they each were too buzzed by the fact that not only had they found each other but that they still loved one another. They also were waiting in eager anticipation to what would happen as soon as they were in the private confines of Kate's apartment. Kate pulled in front of the quaint and cute apartment building. She looked at Jack with a sheepish smile. "I only had enough money to live in a slum but Hurley helped me out until I could get a job. I just finished paying him back and now it's all mine" she said, feeling silly at how proud she was of her little apartment. Jack smiled at her and took her hand, his suitcase in the other.

"I like it" he said "And I really like that you like it."

Kate grinned and led him inside. When they got to the door, Kate's hands were slightly shaking as she undid the lock. She knew the minute the door closed behind them he was all hers and they had a lot to make up for. As soon as the door opened and they walked inside, Kate closed and locked it and turned to see him set down his suitcase. She was in his arms a second later. Jack stepped back slightly off balance but managed to straighten himself out and meet Kate's hungry kiss with his own. Their tongues met in a sensual duel as they tasted each other properly. They couldn't stop touching each other lightly running their hands all over touching anything they could. Kate ran her hands down his sides and grasped his t-shirt tugging it up. They broke their kiss for a second so the offending garment could be discarded. Kate quickly ripped off her shirt as well. As soon as the shirts were discarded they met back together in a crushing kiss. Kate ran her hands up and down his arms and her fingertips trailed a path across his chest brushing her fingers through his chest hair. As they moved back up around to his shoulders Kate felt a slight change in his skin. She gently pulled from the kiss and Jack began to kiss her neck behind her ears as she tried to examine him. She gasped slightly when she saw a long scar along his shoulder. The scar hadn't been there on the island Kate was sure she would have noticed it the few times she had seen him with no shirt on.

"Jack" she said concerned, she smiled slightly when he ignored her to trail his lips along her collar bone. "Jack" she said with a little more force and pulling away from him. He gave her a curious glance at the change in her demeanor. "What happened? Are you ok?" she asked gently running her fingers across the scar.

Jack sighed, "It's ok Kate, and I'm fine. I was working in Africa at a refugee camp where they don't have any doctors or medicine. A fight broke out and I accidentally got caught in the crossfire." He said stroking her hair trying to reassure her.

Her eyes widened, "You got shot?" Jack watched as her lower lip trembled slightly as she looked at the scar. She suddenly moved her hands to his back and felt around. Jack watched her slightly bemused at her actions. "Jack there is no exit wound. How serious was it and don't lie to me" she asked looking him straight in the eyes. Jack sighed he knew she wouldn't let this go.

"Back here, it would have been a very simple surgery. The doctors would have gone in got the bullet and that would be it." Jack said.

"Yeah but you weren't here, Jack. So what really happened?' Kate asked.

"Well they don't have the equipment and resources that we're used to so where I was when I got hit wasn't really near anywhere a proper surgery could be done. I was losing blood quickly so my colleagues decided to do an emergency surgery there. I kind of flat lined but it was only for about a minute and then they got me back and I was perfectly fine after. A little sore, but fine." Jack said.

"You died? You were gone for a minute?" Kate asked her voice rising instantly. Jack quickly pulled her to him and held her in a comforting embrace, while Kate snuggled against his chest and listened to his now strong heartbeat. "Don't ever leave me again" she whispered.

Jack tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers in a reassuring kiss. It soon gave way to passion and Jack found himself wanting her desperately.

"Bedroom?" he muttered against her mouth, Kate motioned to the door and Jack scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the other room. He gently set her on the bed and Kate immediately sat up and worked on his jeans undoing the button and unzipping them. Jack kicked his shoes off and slid the jeans down. While he was doing that Kate was quickly discarding her own pants. When Jack was down just to his boxers he glanced at Kate who was sitting on the bed looking at him with the same hunger he had in his eyes. She was wearing a matching bra and underwear in a powder blue. Jack ran his hands up her arms and gently pulled her to her feet. He slipped his arms around her and unclasped her bra. He hungrily looked at her beautiful body as it became uncovered for him.

"You're so beautiful' he said as the garment fell to the ground and Jack bent and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Kate's back arched in ecstasy as she felt his hot mouth on her. She ran her hands through his hair and whimpered as she felt her knees growing week. When Jack had finished that nipple he moved to the other paying it the same attention. Kate moved her hands down and gripped the waistband of his boxers and awkwardly tried to push the shorts down, her position not making it easy.

"Jack" she pleaded, "Please I need you so bad, please." Jack released her and kissed his way back up to her mouth. He gently lowered her back down to the bed and he reached up and gently removed her panties, never taking his eyes off of her. He stopped and stared at her and all of her beauty. Kate noticed the way he was looking at her and blushed at the attention he was paying her. "Hey you still have too many clothes on" she said with a pout. To her utter joy she watched as Jack smiled and slipped his boxers off. When he stood before her fully naked Kate took a slight breath. He was amazing and beautiful and perfect. When her eyes traveled down below his waist she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of his length. He was large and gorgeous. Suddenly Kate couldn't wait any longer to have him in her. She held her arms up to him and Jack lowered himself gently on top of her. Kate quickly opened her legs and wrapped them around him and her arms held him close to her as their lips met in a sensual kiss. Jack braced himself nudged her playfully with his nose. She smiled up at him and lightly ran her nails across his back inciting a low growl out of him. He gently placed himself at her entrance when he suddenly pulled back.

"Shit" he muttered. "Condoms? Do you have any?" Jack asked his breathing becoming hitched.

Kate looked up at him and with realization shook her head, "No, I never needed them" she whispered. At his curious look she explained. "There could be no other man for me but you Jack. So when you left I just didn't need any."

"Jesus" he muttered "You mean you haven't been with a single man since I left?" he asked amazed at how lucky he was to have a woman love him the way she did.

"Jack, I haven't been with a man since before we landed on the island." Kate said stroking his face. She was scared he would stop and she knew she would die if he did. She wanted him to love her and didn't care about protection, she just wanted him. She watched as his eyes flashed with fire when she told him.

"Are you ready for me Kate." He asked biting down on his cheek, knowing if she said no he would stop or at least find a condom.

"Yes, Jack, I'm ready. Please love me" her voice came out breathless and sultry.

Jack didn't hesitate and gently entered her slowly trying to memorize every feeling he was experiencing as he entered her for the first time. She was so tight and so perfect that Jack had to reign himself in from losing control. Her soft moans and whimpers were making him harder as he entered her. When he had finally pushed himself the whole way in, he stopped to look at Kate. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. Her hair was spread out under her and she looked like an angel.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into Jack's rich brown eyes. She smiled at him gently.

"You ok?" he asked gently stroking her cheek.

Kate nodded, "You're so deep" she whispered her voice full of pleasure. "You're in me Jack" she said feeling so blessed that this moment had finally come.

"Yeah baby, I am" he whispered. He bent his head and took her mouth with his. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Jack slowly started to move within her and was rewarded by Kate's breathless gasp. He kept it a slow pace just enjoying the feel of her and the sounds that she made from the pleasure. Soon she began to thrust up to him herself.

"Harder Jack. Harder please?" she begged him and Jack could do nothing but oblige her. He picked up his pace thrusting in and out of her quickly. Kate moaned and her back arched in ecstasy. She was running her hands all over him and he could feel her nails lightly scratch across his back. Jack gripped her thighs and moved her up slightly changing the position. He felt himself sink lower into her and by the surprised gasp she made it was a position she liked. He pushed into her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Oh god Jack" she whimpered as she pulled his mouth to hers. They met in a sloppy kiss and their tongues moved with each other the way their bodies were doing. Jack could hear Kate make a soft mewling sound in the back of her throat and feeling the way her body was tensing he knew she was close to her release. Jack moved against her quickly brushing against her sensitive core. Kate could feel her release building and she was shocked when it hit her so quickly. Suddenly intense pleasure tore through her body and she felt her self arch against Jack as she screamed his name. It felt like a live wire had just sent volts of electricity through her body. Through the immense feelings Kate was aware that Jack had stopped moving and was whispering soothing words to her as she felt the earth shattering release.

When she came back to reality she had no clue how much time had passed. When she opened her eyes she found Jack looking down at her with pure love in his eyes. She smiled dreamily at him and stroked his face. She shifted and she felt him still inside of her hard and ready. She pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely. She rolled her hips against his and was pleased to hear him exhale in pleasure. Soon he was moving within her again and this time Kate matched him stroke for stroke squeezing and massaging him within her. Soon she saw a light sheen of sweat appear on his forehead as he thrust harder and harder looking for his own release. Kate whispered words of comfort and encouragement as she told him she loved him. Soon he was moving in her at such a fast pace that Kate could feel her body tingling with pleasure and Kate realized she was going to come again. Jack moved inside of her strong and forceful but in a way that it only caused pleasure for Kate. Soon her second orgasm was upon her and she was writhing underneath him. Her own release had set him off and with two hard thrusts Jack came hard and fast, spilling himself inside her.

It took the both of them a few minutes to regain control of themselves. Jack pushed up onto his arms to ease some of the weight he was putting on her when he had collapsed. Kate felt like an absolute noodle and she lazily flopped her around his neck and they met in a gentle kiss. Jack slowly pulled out of her and they both groaned at the loss of contact. He lay on his back and Kate lay on her side and nestled her head on his chest. She threw one of her legs over his and sighed feeling like she was in heaven. Jack was gently stroking her back and hair just enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"I love you" she said her voice muffled against him.

"I love you too baby." After a few peaceful minutes Jack spoke again, "Hey this is a nice bed" Jack said with a lazy smirk, "Much better than any hotel"

Kate smiled against his chest, "I bought it for you" she said softly. She felt Jack's fingers under her chin and tilt her face up to meet his curious gaze. Kate blushed lightly. "You said on the island that you worked all crazy hours and so I thought that when you had to work those long hours, you should have a nice bed to come home to. I got it before you left, I wanted it to be a surprise" Kate said wondering what he was thinking. Jack stared at her for a second and then pulled her to him and kissed her with everything he had. She returned the kiss and was gently moving her body to cover his when the ringing of the phone interrupted them.

Kate groaned, knowing she had to answer, in case Ella or Parole was calling to check in on her.

"Hello" she mumbled into the phone still snuggled against Jack.

"Kate? Are you feeling ok?" Kate smiled at the sound of her best friend Claire's voice.

"Hey Claire," she said shivering as Jack's hands were drawing intricate patterns across her back. He raised his eyebrows when she said Claire's name. "I'm feeling fine why?" Kate asked swatting Jack lightly as his hands began to travel lower.

"You sound funny." Claire said she paused when she heard Kate gasp lightly "Kate, seriously what is going on, are you sure you're ok."

"I assure you, I'm more than ok" Kate said and then giggled as Jack tickled her side. "Stop that" she hissed at him, and then laughed as he gave her his innocent puppy dog look.

"Kate, you're not alone are you?" Claire asked suddenly very curious.

"No I'm not" Kate said pinching Jack lightly trying to make him behave.

Claire sat back shocked for a second. She hadn't realized Kate was seeing anyone. She was glad Kate found someone but was still a little sad that it wasn't Jack. She had always believed they were perfect for one another, soul mates.

"Well, I'll let you go, I'm glad you found someone hun" Claire said, getting a raised eyebrow from Charlie who had just walked in the door.

"Wait, you want to talk to him?" Kate asked. Claire was slightly confused as she heard rustling on the phone and was slightly embarrassed to meet Kate's new friend, or whatever he was, over the phone.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Kate for handing him the phone. He held up the receiver and said hello. He suddenly pulled the phone away from his ear and Kate could hear Claire squealing loudly from the other end. They couldn't quite make out what she was saying but it sounded like she was excited. After a few minutes they heard Claire yell for Kate to call her back later when she wasn't occupied.

When Claire hung up the phone she excitedly turned to Charlie.

"Let me guess, Jack is home?" Charlie asked with a big grin.

"Oh yeah" squealed Claire happily.

Jack returned the phone to the cradle and looked back at Kate who was giggling at Claire's reaction. Jack lay back down with his head resting on his hands. Kate admired the way his muscles flexed as he lay that way.

"Well I'm glad to see someone is happy I'm back" Jack said with a smirk. He was answered by a smack in the face with Kate's pillows. Soon the playful tussle turned passionate and the couple made love once again.

Ok so that was it just a one-shot hope you all liked it. Please be sure to review.


End file.
